El cruel y el reemplazo
by Sayuri12moonlight
Summary: Algunas naciones se conocen de toda la vida, unas se hacen amigas de otras casi de inmediato... ellos 2 no sólo iniciaron con el pie izquierdo, si no con el pie fracturado. Almas solitarias que a pesar de tener un pasado amargo y heridas de su historia que aun no cicatrizaban, debían confiar entre sí dentro de este mundo incierto, si no ¿En quien lo harían entonces?


**DISCLAMER, LEER POR FAVOR:**

Los personajes de los países latinos no son míos, son de la artista Nennisita1234, dibujante de deviantart . com, este es el link a su galería, a la carpeta de Hetamerica, para que vean los diseños de los personajes:

: / / nennisita 1234 . deviantart gallery / 0

… … … … …

Era la segunda década del siglo 18 a finales de Junio, Antonio caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión junto a esa niña que parecía de 7 años. Tenía cabello largo y negro, piel apiñonada y grandes ojos café. Tenía un vestido rosa de los que usaban las niñas españolas en esa época. El sitio era nuevo y fascinante para ella; pero estaba nerviosa, le temblaba la mano que sujetaba a la del español.

—No os preocupéis, todo estará bien —le aseguró el europeo— ¡Le vas a agradar mucho! Se ha vuelto algo serio pero no es para tanto ¿De acuerdo?

No quiso dejar sus tierras, pero así le contaron que eran las cosas; las naciones débiles terminaban bajo el mando de otras más poderosas. A veces eso terminaba bien, a veces no. No le había ido mal esos años bajo el mando de España pero sentía que algo diferente le iba a pasar en América. Llegaron a la entrada de un estudio.

—Creo tiene clase de latín —dijo—. Quédate mientras le doy la noticia —le indicó.

Se quedó allí, oyendo como se saludaban España y el maestro. Unos instantes luego, el pedagogo salió, al verla hiso un ademan a modo de saludo y se retiró. La niña volvió a su posición y agudizó el oído de nuevo.

— ¿No me vais a abrazar? —Preguntó el ibérico bulliciosamente— ¡Hace como un mes que no te veo…!

—No tengo que hacerlo, he vivido tu ausencia por más tiempo —respondió la fría voz de un chico.

"_Debe ser él"_ pensó la pequeña, pero lo dudó un momento. España le había contado que era alguien muy alegre y por la manera en que le respondió parecía no ser así.

—Vamos, Nueva España —respondió aun alegre— Si seguís así no podréis disfrutar el regalo que os traje del viaje a mis territorios en Asia.

— ¿Regalo? ¿Qué regalo? —preguntó confundido y curioso.

—Este —Salió, afuera tomó a la niña en sus brazos y volvió a entrar— ¡Una hermanita!

— ¡¿Una… qué?! —gritó saltando hacia atrás, chocando su espalda con el escritorio.

Era un estudio grande con muchos estantes y libros pero lo que captó su atención fue el niño de allí; él también puso toda su atención en ella. Era castaño con un mechón de pelo en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, ojos color avellana y piel apiñonada clara, parecía de 12 años y vestía ropas españolas también.

—Ella es Filipinas, Teresa Ayanti Fernández Carriedo; tu nueva hermanita desde hoy —dijo—. Filipinas, él es Francisco Antonio Sánchez Jiménez, tu nuevo hermano mayor.

Ambos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos un poco más hasta que el niño optó una posición seria y con el seño fruncido dijo:

—No la quiero —espetó con sencillez, tomando un par de libros y yéndose de allí.

—Que tu no… ¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendido aun sosteniendo a la niña.

Reaccionó algo tarde, cuando terminó de gritar "qué" el joven país ya se había ido.

—Por el amor de… —musitó el ibérico, bajando a la niña después— espera aquí, voy a arreglar esto —dijo esto último enojado, abandonando la habitación.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar una laguna legal recordando que dijo que esperara, pero no dijo que no husmeara. Se asomó por el portón, el chico lo miraba desafiante mientras el español le daba un sermón.

—… así que fingiré que no dijisteis eso y no os castigaré al menos por ahora…

—Nunca te pedí que me trajeras algo —replicó el latino—, mucho menos a alguien. No estoy obligado a ser su hermano —espetó dando media vuelta, yendo a su cuarto.

—Pero claro que la tenéis —objetó Antonio—, el gobierno de la Nueva España se encarga de administrarla como uno de sus territorios desde 1565.

Esas últimas palaras lo dejaron "congelado" en medio del pasillo sin poder dar el otro paso. La niña también se encontraba en shock en el estudio.

—Podéis preguntadle a cualquiera —retomó la charla—, ella es prácticamente un territorio tuyo… pero ambos están bajo mi mando.

"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!" Quería gritarle, pero su garganta y rodillas seguían temblando por el impacto. Miró a España a los ojos y supo que no tenía opción.

—Está bien… acepto… —titubeó el niño, lo cual hizo sonreír a Antonio— Pero te advierto algo —recuperó la firmeza en su voz—. Si crees que ella va a ser un reemplazo para ellos… estás equivocado —dijo con desdén.

Se fue de nuevo al estudio y Antonio en dirección contraria. La niña se alejó de la puerta poco antes que entrara. Allí, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un gran mapa y extenderlo sobre una mesa.

—Primero lo primero —hizo una seña para que se acercara—; puesto que eres territorio mío, tengo derecho a saber que eres. Señala tu posición —le ordenó.

La niña subió a una silla y señaló a un grupo de islas en el mapa al sureste de China.

—Así que eres un archipiélago —se dijo—… Ayanti… es de origen hindú ¿no es así?

—Sí, la dinastía Tondo era hindú y reinó en mis tierras hasta 1500 más o menos—respondió.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó.

—Creo que "naci" en 1400, tengo unos 320 años —respondió tímidamente.

—Vaya, eres unos 80 años menor…—suspiró, luego tomó sus libros— ahora ven.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Francisco estuvo mostrándole la mansión. Al final el recorrido terminó en frente de su habitación que estaba 15 metros separada de la otra que ahora pertenecía a la niña.

—Por cierto, ¿vas a quedarte a vivir aquí permanentemente? —preguntó.

—Estaré 6 meses aquí y otros 6 en mi casa, él dice que es para que no esté tan sola…

—Ya veo… disfruta tu estadía en mis tierras, sólo te pido una cosa —dijo acercando su rostro al de la niña—: no me molestes o te arrepentirás.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Ella se quedó en el pasillo, recordando lo emocionada que estaba en el barco por conocer a ese niño alegre y travieso del que España le contó tanto, los nervios que sintió al tocar puerto… ahora sentía desilusión. "Tal vez está malhumorado por el latín" pensó antes de irse a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Pancho estaba acostado en su cama, sosteniendo aquel objeto tan valioso para él y que escondía con recelo de España por temor a que se deshiciera de él. Para cualquiera sólo era una flauta de madera pero para él significaba mucho más. La había hecho él mismo cuando aún era libre, con ayuda del imperio azteca. _"No dejare que esa intrusa te reemplace, abuelito… ni a ninguno de mis primos" _dijo en su mente pensando en su abuelo antes de la conquista y al resto de los latinos.

Al día siguiente, la ayudó a adaptarse a su nueva rutina mientras Antonio estaba en Veracruz por motivos de comercio. En su primera semana el francés y el latín la dejaban hecha polvo y, además, España contrató a una institutriz para que le enseñara a portarse como una dama. Ella había tratado de acercarse más a Francisco, pero él la miraba a los ojos lo menos posible y le hablaba sólo lo necesario. Era la noche del sábado, la niña pensaba en todo eso sentada en la cama de su cuarto mientras el niño se ponía la pijama en el suyo…

—No deja de intentarlo… ¿Por qué no se rinde? —musitó quitándose los pantalones.

—Vamos, Mēxihco… —espetó la voz grave de la bestia antigua que acababa de llegar, desde la ventana— tanto tu como yo sabemos que no eres tan amargo…

—Hola, Ahuizotl —saludó a los ojos amarillos que resaltaban en la oscuridad— ¿Qué no te alejabas de las montañas? Y que a rara vez usas la lengua de los hombres…

—Hice una excepción hoy —dijo sin salir de la oscuridad—, pero aun sigo pensando que estas siendo duro con la niña.

—Le hago saber cuál es su lugar ¡Si Antonio cree que ella los va a reemplazar es un completo idiota! —gritó terminándose de poner la pijama.

—Sigues extrañando a tus primos ¿No es así?

—Demasiado… más de lo que te imaginas… —contestó melancólico.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando a Teresa le dio sed, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Fue fácil llegar, el problema fue volver. Luego de tomar un vaso de agua, una nube tapó la luna dejando todo a oscuras; trató volver a su cuarto por varios minutos hasta que la luz volvió y se encontró frente a una gran puerta. _"Él no me ha mostrado que hay aquí"_ pensó. La abrió: era una gran biblioteca. Giró sobre sí misma para poder verlo todo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver el enorme lienzo horizontal en el centro del lugar.

El viejo jardinero dormía en una de las habitaciones designadas para el servicio de la casa, descansaba a gusto hasta que esa niña empezó a saltar en su cama de repente.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?!... ¿ah?... Señorita Filipinas ¿Qué hacéis tan tarde fuera de la cama?

— ¡No hay tiempo, sólo venga! —le pidió empezando a jalar su mano.

Minutos después llegaron a la biblioteca, el viejo traía una lámpara de aceite con él.

— ¡Es eso! ¿Quiénes son esos? —preguntó señalando a los niños en el lienzo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nueva España no os ha contado aun? —Al ver que negó con la cabeza aclaró su garganta para comenzar— son otros los países bajo el mando de España en este continente. Puesto que eran como familia pero no hermanos; el señor Antonio les sugirió que podían ser "primos" y les gustó la idea.

— ¿Y como se llaman? —le preguntó.

El viejo fue nombrando a los otros países dejando por ultimo a 4 niños.

—… son José (Perú), Alejandro (Guatemala), Manuel (Chile) y por ultimo Francisco; antes solían vivir todos juntos, cuando Antonio iba a viajar por sus territorios en este continente se los llevaba a todos con él; excepto Cuba, él siempre vivió en su isla. Y el pequeño Jameau ya no es hijo de Antonio, se volvió colonia Francesa en 1697...

— ¿Se llevaba todos los 20? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, tiene varias casas en toda América; ahora viven en sus propias tierras, surgieron unos problemas hace años… ¡Válgame Dios, es muy tarde! —Exclamó cambiando de tema— Será que mejor vayáis a dormir, mañana hay misa.

— ¿Misa? —preguntó confundida.

… … … …

— ¡¿En serio no te ha introducido al catolicismo aun?! —preguntó Francisco, incrédulo, mientras ambos se dirigían a la iglesia en el carruaje.

—A mi pueblo sí, pero a mí no mucho… —respondió, tímida— no ha tenido tiempo.

—Que suerte, te ahorraste el martirio por un buen rato —suspiró con envidia.

Llegaron a la iglesia cerca del convento y la misa inició. Casi se durmió en múltiples ocasiones pero Nueva España siempre la despertaba antes de que el sacerdote la viera. Al terminar la misa, el chico suspiró aliviado, estaban a punto de irse cuando…

—No tan rápido, chavales —les dijo el sacerdote—. El monaguillo no pudo venir hoy por la gripe ¿Podríais ayudarme a acomodar las cosas y limpiar el polvo del órgano?

Accedió. El hombre fue a guardar el vino y las ofrendas, Francisco limpiaba el órgano, Teresa iba a ayudarlo hasta que vio los pedacitos de ostia sobre la patena; en la misa al viejo le temblaron los dedos y rompió dos. Como todos saben, los niños se entretienen con lo que sea y con los pedazos fue formando líneas; por otra parte, México notó que su trapo estaba sucio, necesitaba otro para no arruinar lo que ya había limpiado.

—Filipinas, pásame otro trapo —dijo mientras revisaba una tecla rota, creyendo que la niña le estaba ayudando—… oye, el trapo… —nada— ¡Filipinas! —espetó.

Giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, encontrándola jugando con los trozos.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —Preguntó caminando hacia ella; vio que había formado el símbolo de la silaba "om" del hinduismo, en ese tiempo no sabía que era exactamente pero supo que era contrario al catolicismo— ¡tíralo! —gritó preocupado.

— ¿Por qué…? —Preguntó triste— pero si me quedó bonito…

— ¡No importa! —Gritó más nervioso—, tíralo o comételo antes de…

—Hola, chavales —dijo el sacerdote al volver— ¿Cómo van con la limpie…?

Calló al ver el símbolo formado con ostias sobre la patena, su semblante cambió de amable a severo.

— ¿Quien hizo eso? —preguntó sin preámbulo.

Teresa estuvo a punto de responder pero Francisco la hizo callar con la mirada.

—Fui yo… —musitó con desprecio. _"¿Qué?"_ pensó la niña, mirándolo preocupada.

—Sigues sin aprender, ¿verdad? —dijo desdeñosamente.

—Como si me importara, viejo decrepito —le contestó arrogantemente.

Filipinas se espantó al ver la cara del viejo, su seño fruncido y la piel roja del coraje. México, sin embargo, lo miraba sonriéndole de forma desafiante.

… … … …

Estaba en su cuarto, había cenado hace poco pero le dolía el estomago, comió deprisa por la ansiedad. Intentaba recordar pero todo fue muy rápido para ella; el sacerdote mandó a llamar al cochero que los llevó a la iglesia para que se la llevara y llegaron dos personas de aspecto rudo que se llevaron a Francisco fuera del templo.

Se escucharon voces, corrió por los pasillos hasta que vio a lo lejos a Pancho junto a la institutriz. Se ocultó tras una esquina y ajustó su vista. La señora le daba un sermón mientras él sólo cruzaba los brazos; su ropa estaba manchada y su cara llena de pequeños rasguños. Sólo alcanzó a distinguir cuando dijo *Agradeced que el señor Carriedo siempre les ha pedido que sean benevolentes con vos, ya estaríais muerto de no ser…* _"¿Benevolentes? ¿Muerto? ¿De qué hablan?"_ pensó angustiada.

—Ahora ve, las mucamas y han de teneos lista el agua para el baño, y no preguntéis…

—Por la cena que no va haber para vos… —se adelanto— lo sé, todos los tutores me dicen lo mismo después de la "sesión de cariñitos sadomasoquistas" —musitó.

Antes de poder responderle, él ya se había ido en dirección al baño y Teresa lo siguió. Las mucamas ya se habían ido, dejándolo con la bañera de agua tibia. Cerró la puerta, pero ella la entreabrió para ver. Su cara estaba muy sonrojada, pero quería saber que había pasado y por suerte él estaba a espaldas de su mirada. Empezó a quitarse la camisa, sintiendo dolor cuando la tela rozaba su piel.

— ¡Ay!... esta es la última vez que hago algo así… ¡Auch! por otra persona—decía.

Su espalda quedó al descubierto, dejando boquiabierta a la pequeña al ver las marcas de latigazos en su espalda. Empeoró cuando se bajó los pantalones, sus pantorrillas tenían rasguños y las palmas de sus pies moretones. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se fue. Anduvo por la mansión con la mirada perdida, abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo que la invadía una sensación general de malestar. Seguía sin creer lo que vio; recordaba que el proceso de evangelización en sus tierras fue pacifico y respetuoso _"¿Cómo pudieron el sacerdote y esos hombres hacer eso? ¡¿Cómo puede Antonio permitirlo?!" _gritó en su mente. Y es eso, mientras caminaba cerca de la puerta principal, el susodicho entró por ella cargando consigo algunos objetos importados mientras sus sirvientes llevaban sus maletas.

— ¡Teresa! —Dijo bullicioso— ¿Como os ha ido en…? —se detuvo al verla tan pálida.

Alzó su mirada fijándola en el par de ojos verdes. _"¿Por qué?"_ pensaba, quería convertirlo en sonido; pero la voluntad de su organismo superó a la de su mente, traduciendo todo ese malestar en contracciones de sus músculos estomacales, cuyo "resultado final" terminó sobre los zapatos del ibérico.

… … … …

Estaba en su cama, el té del jengibre hizo hecho efecto y no le dolía tanto el estomago. En la cocina, un chef le explicó que castigaban a los que hacían algo malo en contra de Dios pero que a Francisco no podían castigarlo tan fuerte por ser una nación. Todo quedó claro: se había sacrificado por ella. _"Debo hacer algo por él"_ pensó. Por otra parte, el niño estaba en su cuarto, riéndose de lo que se había enterado gracias a sus amigos los alebrijes.

— ¿En serio cantó Oaxaca sobre los pies de Antonio? Jajaja… —Reía, como si no le hubiera pasado nada— ¡Como me hubiera gustado verlo! Jaja…

Pero entonces otro alebrije en forma de lagartija comenzó a decirle cosas al oído que lo hicieron ponerse serio, tal vez hasta preocupado.

— ¿De veras le preguntó a los cocineros?... de alguna forma se enteró—dijo sin sospechar que lo había visto en el baño— "sigh" (suspiro) Le importo ¿no es así?

… … … …

Ningún maestro podría ir ese día, habían avisado días antes de la misa. Luego del desayuno cada quien se fue por su rumbo, Francisco al bosque y Teresa a la habitación del susodicho. Para que fueran responsables, el español los hacía limpiar sus propios cuartos antes del mediodía. Ella decidió que dejaría el cuarto de Pancho más limpio de lo que jamás había estado. Mientras ella hacía eso, el niño recogía flores muy peculiares en el bosque. _"Apuesto a que nunca ha visto de estas antes"_ pensó.

Minutos luego, Pancho había recogido las flores y Tere terminó de limpiar, pero sentía el olor a humedad provenir de algún lado. Pronto supo que era desde arriba del armario cerca de la cama; se las ingenió para treparlo, iba a empezar a sacudir las cosas que estaban allí pero se detuvo al ver ese objeto peculiar entre los demás…

—Es una flauta —dijo asombrada— que bonita… —suspiró.

Admiró emocionada al instrumento _"¿Que hace esto aquí?"_ se preguntó mirando el tallado en forma de cabeza de águila. Por otra parte, Pancho ya había llegado a la casa con un pequeño ramo de flores. La buscó en su cuarto pero no estaba; entonces vio la puerta del suyo abierta _"¿Pero qué hace en mi cuarto?"_ se preguntó. Decidió no distraerse y recordar por que fue al bosque en primer lugar.

— ¡Filipinas! —Exclamó abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente— ¡mira lo que te…!

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose sobresaltó a la niña, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y soltar la flauta. El armario tembló y una caja pesada cayó poco después que ella, pero esta aterrizó en el piso, justo encima de otra cosa que había sido atraída por la gravedad. Afortunadamente, ella cayó sobre la cama… pero el alivio se esfumó al instante cuando escuchó ese crujido. Debajo de la caja yacía la flauta.

—Oh no… —masculló dejando caer el ramo— ¡Por favor, no! —exclamó corriendo.

Se arrodilló en el piso y puso la caja a un lado, dejando a la vista el instrumento roto. Sus manos se aflojaron y el brillo se fue de sus ojos. La niña lo miró con temor, no se movía y parecía que no respiraba, como si se hubiera convertido en estatua.

— Nu… Nueva E-España —titubeó acercándose muy despacio— ¿Estas…?

— ¿Te das cuenta? —susurró.

Rápidamente se levantó y la acorraló en frente del armario sujetándole los hombros con fuerza, apretando los dedos en su cuerpo, lastimándola inconscientemente.

— ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?! —Le gritó— ¡Eso era lo único que me quedaba él y nuestro pueblo! ¡Lo único!—Exclamó bajando la mirada— Ahora… no tengo nada.

En frente de los ojos del archipiélago, la nación se desmoronó… haciéndola enmudecer. Nunca… jamás pensó que presenciaría algo así, pero allí estaba y en frente de ella; decaído, vulnerable y afligido con la desolación saliendo a través de sus ojos.

—Fran… c… yo… no quise… perdón… es que… —tartamudeaba temblorosa.

En silencio, la soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras ella seguía consternada, al lado del armario.

—Sólo… quédate lejos… —le pidió con la voz rota— por favor…

Esperaba que cerrara con un portazo pero en vez de eso lo hizo con toda suavidad. Se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que se sentó, su mandíbula empezó a temblar mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y terminó por romper en llanto.

—Perdón… ¡perdón! —lloraba frotándose los ojos, angustiada por la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría la próxima vez que se miraran a los ojos— ¡Primero ella y ahora él! ¿Por qué a quienes quiero… siempre se alejan?

… … … …

—Señorita Carmen ¿en donde están los niños? —preguntó Antonio a una mucama.

—No lo sé, no los hemos visto desde la mañana —respondió.

Eso no le dio buena espina, fue a la habitación de Teresa pero no estaba allí. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Francisco, encontrándola desconsolada sobre el piso; no la había oído antes porque a esas alturas ya no podía llorar, pero hipaba silenciosamente.

— ¡Teresa! —Se arrodilló junto a ella— ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué os ha pasado?

No hubo respuesta, se separó un poco de ella notando por primera vez el objeto entre sus manos; eran los pedazos de una flauta, reconoció de inmediato el estilo azteca con el que estaba tallado el dibujo de águila en uno de los trozos.

… … … …

— ¡Nueva España! —gritaba buscándolo por el jardín, mas nadie respondía.

Buscó por todos los rincones de la casa, pero recordó que había un sitio en el que no había buscado. Hizo una maniobra digna de un gimnasta desde una de las terrazas y pudo subir al techo. El cielo estaba gris y el viento soplaba. Encontró allí a su primera colonia, de espaldas a él.

—Venid aquí —pero él lo ignoró— ¡Nueva España!—Caminaba hacia él— ¡Os he dicho que…!

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —dijo volteándose al fin, revelando su rostro a su tutor.

Se consternó al verlo; él también tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

—Yo… es decir… vos y Teresa… —decía confundido.

—No importa —dijo apartando su mirada— ¿Que te dijo el archipiélago? —musitó.

—Nada.

—… ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido, levantando la vista.

—Dijo que no le hicisteis nada… —dijo— Francisco ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

El chico pensó su respuesta un momento, el viento llenaba la acústica.

—Nunca nos preguntaste que ocurría a mí y a mis primos hace más de 30 años ¿Por qué habría de responderte ahora? —dijo con desprecio.

Saltó del techo. El español casi se infartó, pero se recuperó al ver que había aterrizado por la misma terraza que usó para subir. Se dirigió al interior de la mansión con rapidez, donde dejó que la hiperventilación se apoderara de él sin que nadie lo viera. No comprendía… sencillamente no podía. _"¿Por qué?"_

… … … …

La lluvia llegó esa noche. No se vieron en el resto del día, ni para cenar. El español no durmió esa noche; no por la lluvia ni los truenos, si no por los pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz. Pensaba en aquello que marcó a sus colonias y que hizo separarlos. México, Puerto Rico (Elizabeth), Perú, República Dominicana (Roberto), Venezuela (Gustavo) y Chile fueron los que se quedaron solos en sus virreinatos, capitanías e islas respectivamente. Pensó que a Francisco le alegraría tener la compañía de una hermanita… pero todo empeoró otra vez.

— ¿En serio soy un padre tan malo? —se preguntó.

Los días pasaron y en ese tiempo, a pesar del silencio lúgubre, los papeles fueron de cierta forma invertidos. Esta vez México trataba de acercase a Filipinas, lo hacía sutilmente pero ella se alejaba cuando lo veía, se escondía en el laberinto de pasillos y cuartos de la mansión. Así siguió todo durante 5 días; y en el 6to, una tarde nublada, encontró una oportunidad. Estaba en el enorme patio de la casa, sentada en el pasto, viendo una telaraña tejida entre el tronco de un árbol.

—Teresa… —el sonido de su nombre fue llevado por el viento hacia sus oídos.

La niña se asustó al oírlo, volteó a verlo y se levantó de inmediato.

—No corras, y no pienses esconderte en la casa, conozco todos los rincones.

Buscó por donde huir hasta que encontró su ruta de escape: una parte inferior de la cerca se encontraba oxidada, lo suficiente para deslizarse por la tierra y salir de los perímetros de la casa. Y así lo hizo. El muchacho sonrió.

—Ehécatl, necesito de tu ayuda —le dijo al alebrije en forma de águila detrás de él.

La niña no dejaba de correr, se internaba en el bosque y las gotas comenzaron a caer, se volvían cada vez más grandes lo cual le dificultaba las cosas. Después de un par de minutos la pequeña se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, pensó que ya le había perdido el rastro cuando…

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo firmemente, de alguna forma apareció detrás de ella.

Corrió de nuevo, Francisco suspiró _"esto va a tardar…"_. Sus piernas le pedían detenerse pero siguió, no quería verlo… ni oírlo… ni sentir su presencia.

—En serio, tenemos que hablar —pidió otra vez, quien de repente corría junto a ella.

Giró bruscamente a la derecha, suspiró fastidiado pero no supo hasta muy tarde que giró no sólo por él, sino por el árbol del frente con el que chocó lastimándose la cara.

— ¡Auch! —Gritó sujetándose la nariz— me lleva la… ¡Filipinas! —gritó enojado.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió corriendo. Los rayos y los truenos se hicieron presentes. Justo cuando otro rayo iluminó el cielo el chico apareció en frente de ella desde atrás de un árbol. Frenó y dio media vuelta pero Francisco pudo sujetar su brazo a tiempo evitando que se escapara.

— ¡Teresa, escucha! —Le pidió— ¡No puedes huir de mí por siempre! —espetó.

— ¡Puedo intentarlo! —Siguió tratando de soltarse— ¡Déjame en paz!

Harto, la jaló hacia él y la giró obligándola a mirarlo.

— ¡Ayanti! —Gritó con firmeza— Por favor… —dijo esta vez en un tono más suave.

Sus labios temblaron y sus mejillas se humedecieron no por las gotas de lluvia, si no por sus lagrimas.

— ¿Por qué me odias? —Preguntó finalmente— Desde el principio… ¿Por qué?

Sus palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del niño, llenándolo de culpa.

—*Sigh*… Teresa… no te odio —respondió al mismo tiempo en que la lluvia aumentó su intensidad— No podemos hablar aquí, sígueme.

Dejó que la guiara hacia un enorme árbol bajo el cual se refugiaron. Se sentaron, pasaron un par de minutos de silencio entre ellos cuando:

—Tienes derecho a saberlo —respiró hondo— Me di cuenta que eh sido malo contigo desde que llegaste… —dijo arrepentido— y mereces saber porque. No le he contado esto a nadie… jamás.

Aun con el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos, Teresa puso toda su atención en Francisco.

—Algunas naciones son cuidadas por otras cuando soy muy jóvenes. Antes de que Antonio llegara a América y de que yo y mis primos apareciéramos… habían pueblos y representaciones de estos dependiendo de su tamaño; hubo una época en que habían 4 principales en lo que hoy son dominios de España: mi abuelo, el imperio Azteca, quien representó al lago de Texcoco antes de la fundación de Tenochtitlán… el imperio Maya, abuela de Guatemala… el imperio Inca, abuelo de Perú, quien antes representó la cordillera de los Andes… y el pueblo Mapuche, abuela de Chile. Sabes la historia de los viejos imperios de Europa y sus muertes ¿Correcto?

Teresa afirmó con su cabeza.

—Ellos murieron también. El conquistador de mis tierras se hizo pasar por un dios y mi pueblo lo recibió bien, pero luego los españoles nos invadieron y se desató una peste de viruela. Fue allí cuando Antonio me arrebató de mi abuelo; no recuerdo bien como, estaba muy enfermo; me mandó a Europa y no lo volví a ver. Poco a poco fue llevando a mis demás primos a su casa hasta que nos tuvo a todos. Cuando volvimos a América, él fue a atender asuntos en su país. Hayamos cartas de los conquistadores en sus baúles secretos… y así supimos, por escrito, que… murieron —dijo aguantándose el llanto.

Teresa sintió un nudo en la garganta, verlo así, a pesar de lo que le hizo… le dolía.

—Cuando volvió fingimos que no sabíamos nada para ver cuánto tardaba la culpa en consumirlo. En 1650 nos inculcó oficialmente el catolicismo… y todo empeoró. Nos dábamos cada vez más cuenta de cómo trataban a los nativos de nuestras tierras y… —se le quebraba la voz— nos castigaban fuerte cuando hacíamos "cosas de herejes"… nos hicieron suplicar de dolor muchas veces… Llegó un punto en que ya no pudimos más y… y…

Se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, temblando y respirando agitadamente. De repente sintió como la niña posó su mano sobre su hombro, lo miraba comprehensivamente.

—No lo digas si no quieres… ¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó.

—Bueno… después de cierto incidente… nos cansamos y un día, cuando volvió de su país, le aplicamos la ley del hielo durante un año. Le entró la paranoia y pensó que cuando creciéramos lo destriparíamos juntos o algo así… y en 1690 nos separó a todos, fue en un mes cuando nos tocaba vivir en mis tierras —suspiró—; unos se fueron en carruaje, otros en barco y al final me quedé solo. —Entonces ella entendió todo—. Creí que quería reemplazar el lugar de ellos contigo y me enojé… sin pensar que no tenías la culpa de nada o si podía herirte —dijo afligido— Supongo que pedirte perdón en este punto no será suficiente ¿Verdad?

Negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. _"Eso supuse"_ dijo en su mente. La lluvia paró y ellos continuaron el silencio durante varios minutos, sentados, con sólo sus respiraciones y la nostalgia en sus pulsos. Se repente, el niño cerró sus puños con fuerza y se puso de pie con la mirada decidida.

—Tal vez no puedo hacer que no me odies después de lo que te hice… pero no dejare que amputen tu espíritu —exclamó con firmeza, desconcertándola—, ven conmigo.

Dudosa, tomó su mano y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, no lo soltó ni por un segundo. Estaba asustada pero se dejó guiar hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque al frente de un árbol que parecía tener siglos de edad.

—Sabes lo que es la magia ¿Cierto? —la preguntó Pancho, agitado.

—Mi pueblo tenía muchas leyendas y Antonio me contaba cuentos de Europa pero decía que sólo eran mentiras al fin y al cabo —contestó.

— ¡No lo son! —gritó enojado con el español— En este continente sólo yo, Manuel (Chile), José (Perú) y Alejandro (Guatemala) poseemos magia ya que somos descendientes de pueblos antiguos, y Cristian (Ecuador) posee una especie de 6to sentido. Los sacerdotes trataban de vaciarnos el cerebro pero nosotros 5 éramos los que menos nos dejábamos porque adentro teníamos la prueba de que todo era real. Tengo que saber si hay magia en ti.

—P… pero… ¿Cómo sabrás si la tengo?

—Dime, ¿Has sentido alguna vez presencias que nadie más siente aunque ni tú ni ellos puedan verlas? —quiso saber.

—Sí… a veces… —comentó, llenándolo de esperanza.

—Bien. Cierra los ojos y ven —obedeció, aun dudosa— respira —indicó poniéndole sus manos en la cabeza— concéntrate en tus latidos… veo una chispa en ti, trataré de darte un poco de mi magia para que se desarrolle… te va doler —y lo hizo, causándole vértigo —Ahora, abre los ojos y dime ¿Lo ves?

Levantó sus parpados, viendo al águila de colores posada sobre el hombro del chico.

— ¡Es… hermoso! —Dijo sin aliento— Es… ¿Qué es?

—Un alebrije, son bestias del mundo de los sueños —le explicaba a la niña maravillada— Se llama Ehécatl, significa viento… pero creo que ahora debes conocer a alguien más… ¡Ahuizotl!

Con su magia aumentada, sintió a la bestia detrás de ella, volteó congelándose al ver al lobo azul y gris con patas de mono, una mano de mono en la cola y ojos amarillos.

— ¡No grites! —La detuvo a tiempo— no es malo… quiere conocerte, toca su cabeza.

—Bromeas ¿Verdad? —le preguntó pálida del miedo— ¡Es más grande que tu y yo!

—Sólo hazlo —le dijo sonriéndole.

Con los ojos cerrados, la niña extendió su mano hasta cierto punto. Ahuizotl hizo el resto acercándose. Acaricio su pelaje por unos segundos y el miedo se fue.

— ¿Ves que no fue tan malo? —dijo el lobo

— ¡Ah! ¡Él… habló! —titubeó sorprendida.

—Sip, aunque se supone que sólo lo hace de vez en cuando —lo miró pícaramente.

—Hice una excepción también hoy —respondió entre risas.

—Y prepárate, porque esto no es ni la mitad—dijo Pancho— ¡Salgan chicos!

De repente, toda clase de alebrijes comenzaron a salir de todas direcciones entre los árboles y arbustos, desde dragones hasta pequeños conejos; maravillándola.

—Tú formas parte de todo esto ahora —le susurró Francisco al oído.

Sin saber que decir, la niña sólo se volteó y lo abrazó con fuerza. A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras se le salían unas lágrimas que secó de inmediato.

—B… Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Al rio todo mundo! —exclamó.

Los alebrijes comenzaron a festejar. Ambos subieron al lomo del Ahuizotl y en instantes los llevó a una parte del bosque por donde pasaba el rio oculta entre grandes muros de piedra. Era hermoso, como cuando Antonio le describía a Teresa los lugares de los cuentos europeos. Dentro de poco todos, humanos (sin más de la mitad de la ropa ni zapatos), alebrijes y Ahuizotl, estaban jugando en el rio, salpicándose agua y dándose clavados.

El viento se llevó las nubes haciendo el sol brillar y dejando un arcoíris en el cielo azul; era un momento perfecto. Las horas pasaron y comenzó a atardecer. Algunos seguían jugando y otros descansaban, como Francisco y Teresa quienes estaban sentados sobre la gran roca donde casi todos se dieron los clavados.

—Este día ha sido el mejor —suspiró la niña.

—Y que lo digas… ¡No me había divertido así en varias décadas! Desde que se fueron mis primos… —susurró eso ultimo, haciéndola recordar lo que pasó hace 6 días.

—La flauta la hiciste con abuelo ¿verdad?... lamento mucho lo que pasó… soy tan tonta… —comenzó a sollozar.

—No, yo lo lamento —dijo abrazándola— no debí ser malo, es que… materialmente… era lo último que me quedaba de él desde que perdí mi daga de jade. Pero ¿sabes algo?

La hizo mirarlo a los ojos mientras ponía la mano de ella en su corazón.

—El regalo que nos dejaron nuestros abuelos amándonos y enseñándonos magia es más valioso que cualquier cosa material en el mundo. Así que no estés triste ¿Bien?

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza secándose las lágrimas.

—Y no soy Nueva España… mi nombre es Mēxihco, pero si quieres llámame por mi nombre humano o su diminutivo: Pancho.

Pasaron un par de minutos más mientras miraban a los alebrijes y al Ahuizotl juguetear.

—Francisco… —dijo recargada en su hombro, somnolienta—Después de todo esto… creo que contigo ya no me duele tanto… que ya no esté aquí.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó confundido.

—Mi mami… —contestó a media voz.

Sintió que se le hundía el corazón, pero antes de poder preguntarle, la niña se durmió y cayó desde su hombro hasta su regazo. Notó que el sol se ocultaba cada vez más.

… … … …

— ¡¿Cómo que aun no aparecen?! —gritó España, afuera de la puerta principal.

—Es cierto, señor Carriedo, no los podemos encontrar —le decía el mayordomo.

— ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Poned a toda la servidumbre a buscar a los alrededores y…y…!

Calló al instante cuando vio a Francisco caminando hacia allí mientras cargaba a Teresa dormida en su espalda.

— ¡Chavales! ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado con vosotros?! —Gritaba— ¡¿Dónde estaban?!

—Tranquilo, estamos bien, y baja la voz que le vas a despertar —dijo calmado.

— ¡¿Cómo que están bien?! —Decía histérico— ¡Estuvieron en la tormenta por horas y…!

— ¡Carriedo! —Espetó haciendo callar al español, pero volviendo a su semblante amable— Estamos bien… en serio

No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que veía a Francisco sonreír desde hace 30 años.

—Bien, llevad a Filipinas a su cuarto y que las mucamas le pongan la pijama —le indicó; después de que fue, dejó explotar su júbilo abrazando al mayordomo— ¡Sonrió, Julio! ¡Después de 3 décadas lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo!

—Señor Carriedo *coff*… me asfixia… —titubeaba el pobre hombre con la cara azul.

… … … …

Despertó enferma por haberse mojado en la lluvia, pero no se lo dijo a nadie, la ultima que se enfermo (hace unos 85 años) le dieron medicina muy asquerosa. Durante toda la mañana no vio a Pancho, había desayunado antes que ella y se la pasó en clases el resto de las horas. Fue hasta la 1:00 PM en que pudo verlo en los pasillos exteriores del primer piso que daban hacia el jardín.

— ¿Por qué me evitas? —preguntó preocupada, viendo su semblante afligido.

—Ayer le pregunté a Antonio… y me contó sobre Namayan… tu mamá —respondió.

—Oh… —suspiró cabizbaja— bueno, sé lo de tu abuelo… es justo que tu sepas sobre ella…

—Perdóname, yo… —no encontraba las palabras— de haber sabido en el principio no te hubiera… —Teresa no pudo contenerse más y tosió— ¿Estas enferma?

— ¡No me delates, por favor! —Suplicó— ¡No quiero medicina sabor a fiasco!

—Jajaja… Ay, Teresa. Lo que necesitas es té de buganvilia con miel y limón. Yo te lo preparo, pero por mientras escóndete en tu cuarto si no quieres medicina.

—Gracias… *achu*… —dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos— Oye… ¿Y ahora que pasará? Es decir, de todo esto… —preguntó.

—Bueno, ahora sólo somos tu y yo en la calle de la amargura —resopló— pero estando juntos todo estará bien. Además, aun hay muchas cosas de magia que debes saber.

— ¿Vas a enseñarme? —preguntó ilusionada.

— ¡Pero claro! Y la primera lección es que tienes que ser rápida ¡A que no me ganas de aquí a tu cuarto! —exclamó comenzando a correr.

— ¡Mēxihco! ¡No se vale, eso es trampa! —reía evitando toser.

Por el momento, su futuro era incierto. Francisco no sabía si ella terminaría siendo alejada de su vida como el resto de los latinos, pero mientras estuviera con él la protegería con su vida "Justo como tú lo hiciste por mí, abuelito —pensaba mientras ambos corrían— Y donde sea que este, señora Namayan, no se preocupe. Cuidaré de su hija muy bien, lo prometo…"

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora:** espero que les haya gustado y si les gustó comenten, me gusta saber la opinión de mis lectores :D Bye


End file.
